


Needs

by distraughtlover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Danny Mahealani, Break Up, Hook-Up, Hot, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:30:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Danny's friends decide the best way to cheer him up after becoming newly single.By going to the strip-club.





	Needs

**Author's Note:**

> After reading this, I apologize for the lack of actual stripping. Forgive me lol.

And again, he looked at the photo.

Danny couldn’t believe it had only been two weeks since Tyler had broken up with him. Seven months of their time together disappeared once Tyler had said those words to Danny. He wanted something new because in his eyes their relationship had seemingly plateaued. Danny did not see any of what he said. 

And now here Danny was, trying to fight off this spell of loneliness and heartache over a man he had truly cared for. He was most upset about the loss of opportunity for where their relationship could have gone to; the utter potential was there. And things had been the same as of late. If he had been able to have it his way, tonight would be spent the exact way he had been doing the last couple of weeks; staying home to himself. 

But his friends felt different today.

Without his input, Jack, Nate, and Stephen had something planned for tonight. He had been told to prepare and dress on an eleven from a scale of ten without any notion of where they were headed. Danny was a little worried from their coy secrecy but went along nonetheless, knowing his friends well enough that they wouldn’t get him into any kind of unwanted trouble. 

Saturday night came quickly. After the car arrived and picked them all up, Danny sat in the middle seat and watched from the right window as city and suburban lights rushed by in a hazy blur. He noticed that they were headed towards downtown, the skyline of Phoenix approaching steadily. Then the car exited off the freeway and drove on a few streets before stopping near a one-story building. 

It was a club, Danny could tell that much, but then he looked further and felt disheartened. The name of the club was TAKEOFF as indicated by the neon sign atop the building. Beneath this were the phrases “LIVE SHOWS” and “NUDE MEN” and “HUNKS GALORE” spaced apart. 

His friends had taken him to a strip-club. 

He wasn’t ready to enjoy this kind of entertainment, his spirits still being low. He had no choice but to exit the car and, as they stood outside, he turned to his friends. 

“Guys, I appreciate the thought, but this is a bit much right now,” Danny told them. 

“Come on, we know it’s gonna be fun,” Stephen urged playfully. 

“What better way to get over Tyler than with a buffet of hot men to enjoy?” Jack said joking, though most likely meaning it as well. 

But Danny shook his head, already making a move to call a car for pickup. This wasn’t his night. His friends each shared a concerned glance, then they softened. 

“Listen, Danny, we’ve been worried about you,” Nate said, concern on his face. 

Danny looked back at them, knowing that they did mean well by this. He felt conflicted about whether to stay or go, and for some reason, the idea of enjoying himself at a strip club started to sound appealing. 

“Just come in for a bit, and if you really hate it after a while, we’ll take you home,” Stephen said. 

After a moment’s hesitation, pondering about what he thought he wanted to do, Danny relented. His friends hooted and hollered, and then they bustled past the entrance of the club. 

The club was new and neat, a rare accomplishment which undoubtedly would not last for too much longer. It was warm inside, a bit uncomfortably so with the heat of other patrons. It also appeared to be upscale and established with its intentions which helped alleviate some of Danny’s worried misgivings. 

Square black tables with chairs were placed throughout the large main space. A bar was near the back with a few customers milling about, waiting like the rest of them. Commanding attention was the stage with pulled curtains, hiding what they had come for. They found an empty table in the middle area and sat down, looking ahead at the stage which seemed nicely close and accessible. 

There was a mix of men in the room; frenetic twinks, gym rats, average joe’s, and muscular laidback guys like Danny himself. The anticipation grew and Danny felt himself become more excited. 

His friends were right, in a way. After a moment of realization, Danny knew that what he needed—eventually—was a nice fat cock to make him forget about Tyler. And he would find just that, the key word being eventually. But for tonight, he’d enjoy the show with no qualms whatsoever. You could only be young for so long. 

They waited for the show to begin. It was past ten pm now. 

Soon the ethereal electronic music switched to a pulsating dance song. Men all around began cheering and clapping. Overhead an announcer briefly detailed tonight’s performers. The lights were dimmed slightly. 

And then from the stage, after the curtains were pulled away, a disarmingly handsome black man strutted powerfully forward. Danny almost bit his lip from the man’s sharp handsome features, and his immensely strong build. The performer grinned at the audience as he danced and moved around. 

After jumping from the stage and maneuvering through the audience, he came to Danny. He grinded sensually against Danny, his hard body rolling pliantly from good, consistent practice. Danny let a smile form as he enjoyed the performance. 

Next up, a blonde man who could have been a poster boy for a quarterback. Boyishly handsome, perhaps with a cocky attitude to match. The stripper leaped off the stage and immediately focused his attention on another man. After going to a few different men, he found Danny. 

Danny felt a strong urge towards the stripper, who had the face of an All-American jock. He emanated cockiness and confidence, and yet it came as a turn-on for Danny. 

Their eyes locked on each other with a steel connection. Danny could feel the man’s energy pulling him in. Standing in front of him, the man sensually grinded against Danny, grinning like he knew he was hot. 

“Can I know your name, handsome?” he asked.

“Danny,” he said, to which the man replied his name was Jackson. 

A couple more men finished off the night. Danny’s friends had hooted and hollered the entire time, and Danny had joined in as well, loosening up. They stood near the bar waiting for their ride when Jackson came up to Danny. His friends each gave him an encouraging look and went outside. Danny and Jackson moved off to a quiet corner of the club. 

“Uh,” Danny said, floundering for how to sound normal and cool, if possible, “I enjoyed your performance.” He cringed inwardly, but Jackson grinned, obviously proud of the effect he produced on Danny.

“After I first saw you, I couldn’t look anywhere else,” Jackson said.

Danny did not know how to respond. He certainly felt something towards Jackson, even if it was just pure lust. Then Jackson spoke again, quietly to Danny. 

“How about neither of us goes home alone tonight?” Jackson asked. 

The offer was beyond tempting. He struggled to decide what the right answer was, then disregarded all supposed reason. Danny wanted this, all of it, right now. 

“Your place or mine?” Danny asked, still unsure of himself.

“Yours.”

Jackson called a ride for the two of them. Danny saw that he was taller than Jackson, but only by a mere inch or two. 

When the car came, Danny said goodbye to his friends and told them he would be careful, but all they could focus on was him getting some much-needed sex, quietly cheering him on. 

The car ride was silent at first. Then Jackson said casually to him, “So what do you think of the Cardinals this season?”

Danny felt inwardly relieved. They jumped into a normal conversation, any awkwardness, mainly from Danny’s part, easing immensely. Then, when the drive was over, they arrived at Danny’s place. 

At the first floor Danny led the way to his apartment, unlocking the door and letting Jackson in. The kitchen was to the right with the cozy dining room and open living room ahead. A short hallway on the left ended with the bathroom and laundry area.

Jackson leaned coolly on the kitchen counter while Danny opened the fridge, asking if he wanted a drink. When he looked back, Jackson gave him the kind of stare that meant amazing things were about to happen. 

Danny immediately led the way to his bedroom. They stood near the bed. And then Jackson initiated the first move, going into Danny’s personal space and pressing a deep kiss on his lips. 

Instantly both their shirts came off. Their smooth chests were pressed up against each other, their hard nipples brushing pleasingly. Then, after taking off their pants, Danny pushed Jackson onto the edge of the bed. 

Danny cascaded his hands down Jackson’s lower half, traveling across his navy-blue boxer briefs that hugged his tight thick muscles. Looking at Jackson’s clothed bulge made Danny eager to see him without any more clothes on. He pulled off the underwear. 

Danny stared with deep lustful amazement at the cock in front of his face. Jackson’s member was long, definitely seven-inches or more, manfully thick, and healthily vibrant. It would undoubtedly be doing wonders for Danny’s ass, and he chose not to wait any more. 

Wrapping his hand around the base, Danny rose his clenched fist slowly, taking in the searing warmth he held. Then he parted his mouth and engulfed Jackson’s cock, moving halfway down before sliding his mouth back up. He felt a sizzle from having a gorgeous dick in his mouth, and then he sensed a voraciousness within.

Danny dove down and hungrily slurped Jacksons cock. The rousing smell of Jackson’s dick filled up Danny’s entire being. He moved his tight mouth up and down, supremely eager to get as much of Jackson’s dick as much as possible. 

Making sure not to ignore his balls, Danny switched over to them, enthralled while gazing at another’s man hanging sack. Danny briefly smelled Jackson’s balls, heavy with the scent of utter man, then took them in his mouth. He switched back and forth, needing all of it. 

After Jackson took his turn going down on Danny, giving him a blowjob a man could never forget, a sinful mouth doing wonders to his cock, pushing him to the point of release, he had Danny stand up. 

“Bend over,” he said. 

Danny held the bed and bent his body. Jackson moved down to the ground and gripped Danny’s globular ass cheeks. 

“Fucking gorgeous,” Jackson muttered, rubbing his index finger along Danny’s puckered entrance. 

Then Jackson’s tongue lapped against Danny’s hole, slowly. A small shudder went through Danny, and then suddenly Jackson began eating a full-course meal, as if he had been deprived of food for days. His tongue drove fiercely, licking Danny’s entrance furiously. He groaned loudly as Jackson mouthed at his cheeks. Then Jackson pushed his tongue inside Danny’s asshole, stretching it up as far as he could get, then wiggled it around. Danny felt himself unbelievably hot as Jackson removed his tongue, caressing Danny’s strong ass. 

“Your ass tastes so fucking good,” Jackson said. 

But now they were both ready for a full connection. Danny grabbed the necessary items as they both settled on the bed. Jackson coated his fingers as Danny bent over near him. He exhaled when Jacksons fingers entered him, moving solidly in and out, stretching him and getting him ready. 

Then Jackson put on a condom and lathered up his dick, laying stretched on the bed. Facing the dresser, Danny stood up and maneuvered until he squatted down, reaching behind and holding Jackson’s cock, then slowly he began to sit down. 

He smiled as Jackson’s cock entered him, then shallowly began to move. Jackson stared at Danny’s muscular back as he worked. They both moved together, groaning and working. Danny held Jackson’s athletic thighs as he rose up and down, then decided to switch forward. 

In Jackson’s lap Danny sat down, the cock sliding back into him. He bounced at a faster pace. Danny’s long cock waved rapidly back and forth. His face was clenched from being filled up and how good it felt. Jackson urged him on, gently thrusting up into him. 

When they moved into a new position, Jackson had Danny switch onto his right side. As he lay sideways Jackson pushed into his hole and slammed against him. He had never been fucked sideways before and immediately realized how much he loved it. Jackson’s golden body glistened with a little sweat, his impressive muscles on complete display only for Danny. 

Jackson moved swiftly and energetically, revealing himself as a master of fierce, passionate love-making. Danny had to take in air as Jackson discovered the right spot and repeatedly slammed into it, the jackpot going off every time. A master at prolonging pleasure, Jackson slipped out again. 

“Get your gorgeous ass over here,” Jackson said as he slapped Danny’s left cheek and began to walk away. 

Danny scrambled up from the bed and followed him to the front of the bedroom, by the dresser and upholstered chair. Jackson stood next to the seat and Danny figured out the next position that was up. 

Danny anxiously went to the chair, pulled it away from the wall, and climbed onto it, placing his knees on the seat. Then he leaned forward, making his back horizontal, and pushing his butt out while his hands gripped the back, making his arms folded. Jackson moved and stood behind him, then held his cock and slid back inside Danny, immediately fucking him once again. 

Danny shivered as he felt Jackson’s low hanging balls slap repeatedly against his underside. Jackson’s rhythm was smooth and consistent, and even though Danny gladly enjoyed the way Jackson’s cock moved in and out, he needed a little more. 

“Harder,” Danny said, breathing out.

Jackson instantly complied and increased his tempo, slamming his hips harder against Danny. A loud smacking sound resonated intensely throughout the bedroom. 

Danny grinned divinely as Jackson’s sweet cock impaled his hole. He felt impossibly overwhelmed from the sensation of Jackson’s thick seven-inch snake sliding in and out, and realized he wanted to be doing nothing else but this. 

At one point in Jackson’s fiercely hard, quick thrusting, his cock slipped out of Danny’s asshole. Immediately Danny had felt hollow and almost demanded to be filled again but Jackson had beat him to it and frantically pushed his dick back in, resuming his rhythm. 

Deep moans ran past Danny’s mouth as he felt Jackson’s lengthy member pounding him over and over. Danny reached his left arm back and intently squeezed Jackson’s ass, holding on. Jackson held Danny’s sides, almost pinching him with his strength, and thrusted into him as deep as he could. 

“Fuck!” Danny exclaimed, the deep cry of pleasure resonating loudly in the bedroom. 

Above him Jacksons groans were hurried and full of awe. “Fuck, you feel so good,” he said with a deep airy groan. 

Then Danny pulled down the ratty old blanket that covered part of the chair and grabbed his cock. Needing to feel his oncoming release, Danny tugged until he entered heaven. A heavy groan came from Jackson, who instantly slid out of Danny, removed the condom off, and let his orgasm burst out. 

Jackson’s jizz shot forward and landed on Danny’s butt, strip after strip coming. Jackson continued to gasp deeply and then flopped his dick against Danny’s right ass cheek, jiggling the firm skin. As Danny felt the heavy wet strips of cum on his skin, he gently shook his butt cheeks, hoping Jackson was watching. 

Getting up from the chair, Danny limped a little to the bathroom, his legs sore and his hole thoroughly used; he had to keep a smile from blossoming on his face because of how much he loved the feeling. Jackson helped clean him up. 

They remained separate from each other in the bed. Danny’s body quivered undetected; he could still feel the phantom of Jackson’s thick tool inside him, marveling at the absolute wonders the real thing had done. 

Whether Jackson chose to stay or leave when tomorrow came, Danny did not mind. He had given him what he needed, after all. 

And then Danny thought for a moment about his ex. Had Tyler truly been a component of his life? It felt unreal that they were once together, a blurry part of his past that was not far away at all but was now truly done with. 

In the morning, after looking at the nude, sleeping form of Jackson, Danny deleted the last photo of his ex.


End file.
